sherlynfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Yourself
''Let Yourself is the third studio album by American singer Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on May 11, 2013 through Hear Music. It serves as the follow-up to her succesfull debut studio album ''Come Fly with Me (2010), and Christimas album Sounds of the Winter (2011), the record began to be worked after her debut concert tour, which concluded in October 2011, the album recording lasted more than a year.S he wrote every song from the album, and collaborated with a number of producers, including Zach Ziskin, Steve Robson, Benny Blanco, Ben Roulston, The-Dream, Rami Yacoub, Kara DioGuardi, Eg White, among others. et Yourself have similar sound from her debut album, their efforts resulted in a primarily elements of pop, with influences of dance-pop, pop rock, disco, contemporary R&B, folk music, and soul. Lyrically, the album is inspired by O'Sullivan's life events in recent years, romantic relationships, and breaking free. The album received generally positive reviews from music critics, received generally positive reviews from contemporary music critics and it was ranked as one of the best albums of 2012 by several publications, including Billboard, Time, and Rolling Stone, and garnered eight Grammy Award nominations ceremony, winning five, incluiding Album of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Album—making her the youngest female artist to won Best Pop Album categorie for two times, and was ranked as the "Greatest Billboard 200 Album of All Time". Let Yourself peaked at number one in more than 30 countries, including in the United States, debuting at number one at Billboard 200 with 1.75 million copies sold in its first week, marking the 5th largest single-week sales for an album since Nielsen SoundScan began tracking point-of-sale music purchases in 1991. Remained in the top three for its first 31 weeks, the top five for a record 46 consecutive weeks, and the top 10 for a total of 69 weeks. Eventually, the album became the world's best-selling album became the world's best-selling album of the year for 2013 and 2014 16.7 million and 6 million copies sold within the year, consecutively. By June 2017, the album was certified Diamond by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), denoting shipments of ten million copies in the United States, making O'Sullivan second artist of the 2010s to achieve this certification with two albums. Outside United States, the album became the 12th best-selling album of all time in the United Kingdom, and 4th the best-selling album by non-Japanese artist in Japan. As of May 2017, the album sold over 28 million worldwide, becoming second best-selling albums of 21st century by a female artist, and her second album at list. Five singles have been released from the album: "Can't Get You Off My Mind", "All My Love", "Powerless", "Nobody Compares", "Overflow", and "Say It Again". All the first three single reached number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, also reached number one in many charts around the world. All six albums' singles have been certified platinum in the United States, Australia, Canada and United Kingdom. At 56th Annual Grammy Awards, "Can't Get You Off My Mindd" won Grammy Awards won for Record of the Year, and Song of the Year, while, "All My Love" won for Best Vocal Performance. "Overflow" remix featuring Missy Elliott was nominated for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance at 57th Annual Grammy Awards. O'Sullivan performed songs from the album on different occasions, and as well through her second sucessfull concert tour, Let Yourself Tour. Track listing Standard edition #"Let Yourself" – 3:21 #"Empty" – 3:47 #"Out of My Mind" – 3:42 #"All My Love" – 3:25 #"Nobody Compares" – 3:29 #"Side Effects" – 3:22 #"Don't Know Why" – 3:05 #"Say It Again" – 3:04 #"Powerless" – 3:26 #"Goodbye" – 3:31 #"Love Sensation" – 3:29 #"Overflow" – 3:42 #"About You" – 4:01 Deluxe edition bonus track #"Call on Me" – 3:37 #"Hold Me" – 3:27 #"One in a Million" – 3:51 Germany limited edition bonus track #"Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be Will Be)" – 2:11 #"All My Love" (A capella version) – 4:14 Japanese tour edition DVD # "Can't Get You Off My Mind" (music video) # "All My Love" (music video) # "Powerless" (music video) Singles Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'